User talk:Freeuniverse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Public Domain Super Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the User:Freeuniverse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strannik01 (Talk) 02:38, March 25, 2010 Wiki Policy Vote We are currently voting on a Policy Change for our merry wiki, and we would like to see you vote ASAP (I would like to at least have a clear majority of current wiki members voting one way or another) --Strannik01 04:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Free Universe forum Hey there! You seem to be the guy to go to about the Free Universe forums, and I have a thought/suggestion. I notice there's no forum for straight up discussion of Public Domain characters, perhaps for people who don't have anything solid yet but just want to toss around ideas and get some help from fellow PD fans. For instance, I'm currently wanting to make a thread about discussion of creating alternate names to work around trademark (eg. Daredevil has become Reddevil, Deth Defying 'Devil and Doubledare, at the very least), and can't seem to find anywhere suitable for such a thread. Is it possible to add in a general discussion/brainstorming area on the forum? And maybe even a suggestions area for future changes to the forum? Cheers! Vagrant Lustoid 03:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Laughing Mask Cool, likin' the PD serial character entries. : 22:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Some help researching pulp characters? Hi gang. I've been looking on the web trying to figure out where I can find a definitive list of pulp fiction characters that are PD. Anyone know of such a list? There are people who seem pretty cretain that certain characters are PD, but I can't find anyone who is willing to list more than 2-3, and none of those have citations of their research. I'm pretty certain that there are a substantial number of small pulp mags and characters in them that were never renewed. I think I've found a few, but I can't verify these. Can anyone else verify the following: Magazine appears NOT renewed: CAPTAIN HAZARD by Sam Gordon Gurwitt (1890-?) in Nickle Detective (March, 1933) CAPTAIN HAZZARD by Paul Chadwick (aka Chester Hawks, 1902–1972) in Capt. Hazzard Magazine (May, 1938) CAPTAIN ZERO by G.T. Flemming Roberts (1910-1968) in Captain Zero (1949) THE COBRA by Richard B. Sale (1911-1993) in Ten Detective Aces (1934) JIM ANTHONY, SUPER DETECTIVE by Victor Rousseau Emanuel (1879-1960) in Super Detective #1 (October 1, 1940) LONE EAGLE by F.E. Reichnitzer in Lone Eagle, Fighting Ace #1 (September, 1933) MOON MAN by Frederick Clyde Davis (1902-1977) in Ten Detective Aces/Detective-Dragnet (June 1, 1933) RED FALCON by Robert J. Hogan (1897-1963) in Dare-Devil Aces (1933) SECRET AGENT X by Paul Chadwick (1902–1972) in Secret Agent X #1 (February 1934) ---- Magazine appears not renewed, but story might be, due to popularity: BLOND ADDER by Lester Dent (1904-1959) in Ten Detective Aces (1933) G-8 by Robert J. Hogan in G-8 and His Battle Aces #1 (October 1933) GOLDEN AMAZON (Violet Ray) by John Russell Fearn in Fantastic Adventures (July 1939) GREEN GHOST by Johnston McCulley (1883-1958) in Thrilling Detective (Mar 1934) MASKED RIDER by Oscar Schisgall (1911-1984) in Masked Rider Western Magazine (April, 1934) OPERATOR 5 by Frederick Clyde Davis (1902-1977) in Operator #5 #1 (April 1934) ---- Magazine possibly renewed, but uncertain: PROF. I.V. FROST & Miss Jean Moray by Donald Wandrei (1908-1987) in Clue Detective Magazine (1934) SEVEN FOOT SAUNDERS by William Verne Athanas (1917-1962) in .44 Western Magazine (June, 1950) ---- Magazine apparently renewed, but character appears to have been used unlicensed: BILL BARNES by Monty Montayne and Chuck Verral (aka George Eaton) in Bill Barnes, Air Adventurer v1 #1 (February 1934) DR.THADDEUS HARKER by Edwin Truett (1904-1945) in Detective Dime Novels/Red Star Detective (1940) ---- Magazine appears to be likely renewed: CAPTAIN SATAN by William O'Sullivan in Strange Detective Mysteries/Captain Satan (1938) CAPTAIN V by Ralph Oppenheim (1907-1978) in Battle Birds Magazine (1942) CRIMSON CLOWN by Johnston McCulley (1883-1958) in Detective Story Magazine (Jul 31 1926) DOCTOR SATAN & Ascott Keane by Paul Ernst (1902-1985) in Wierd Tales (August, 1935) GREEN GHOST by G.T. Fleming Roberts (1910-1968) The Ghost (Winter 1940) SCARLET FOX by Eustace H. Ball (1881-1931) in Black Mask (January 1, 1923) SECRET SIX by Robert J. Hogan (1897-1963) in The Secret 6 (1934) SKULL KILLER by Ejlar and Edith Jacobson (aka Randolph Craig) in The Octopus (February 1939) ---- Pulp Characters that I'm pretty positive are under copyright: The Avenger Captain Future Doc Savage The Shadow The Whisperer Role-Playing Game Sorry To Bother You,But How Is Your Role-Playing game coming along?Golden one (talk) 23:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Joe Palooka Hello - Pardon me for poking my head in, but I went back to our conversation in July...at long last...and found out, Joe Palooka is NOT under copyright, he is public domain, having been created in 1921. He could go here. Did you ever get those Blue Beetle/Captain Atom books you were looking for? - KJR 09:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) That said, Palooka was not syndicated until 1930, so there might be a claim somehwere for copyright, probably by syndicator McNaught. However, I'll bet it is unlikely that McNaught renewed their copyrights (they might have), but in either case, McNaught went out of business in 1988. Worth looking into? -KJR 09:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I've made a point of adding characters only if I'm relatively certain they are public domain, and their status is easy to determine. Palooka may be PD, but I don't personally have the time to do the necessary research. Here's what I know....while he may have been created in 1921, I'm not sure when he was first seen in print. Dr. Syn was created in 1905, but he was not seen in print until 1915. I don't know if the first Palooka strip was renewed, but considering that he became enough of a cultural icon to be the subject of a motion picture in the 50's, it seems likely that whoever controlled the property was probably still interested in him 27 years later. the company may have gone out of business, but it's also possible, they transfered the rights. But, that is a lot of maybes. Good chance he is out of copyright.... :Don't count on the copyright being maintained. What I'm thinking on strips is this...if the strip was syndiciated, or distributed across country in many, many papers...each paper would have to have renewed based on the strip being a contribution to a periodical...Likely many or most comic strips of the 1940's went public domain in the sixties. - KJR 10:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) HELP ME OUT! As you may realize, I've written quite a few articles for PDSH wiki, and my goal is to make this as complete an inventory as possible of PD characters who are potentially worthy of being used in contemporary comics (even if the setting is the past). However, in reading and researching these comics, I have found a ton of what I consider really cool characters, but I really don't have the time to get to them all. So I thought I would list some of the characters that I've found that I believe are worthy of getting profiles here, though I don't personally have the time to write them all. I am asking for YOUR HELP in writing these articles, so if you are looking for characters to add, why not hit a few of these guys! Characters on my list that I am already working on in some capacity (but feel free to help): Ali Babba, Anne Bonny, Ben Hur, Benjamin Franklin, Betty Boyd, Bluebeard, Bobby Benson, The Cowboy Kid‎‎, Calamity Jane, Hippolyta, Joan of Arc, Mary Read, Masked Ranger, Masked Rider, Myra North, Napoleon Bonaparte, Pinocchio, Reef Ryan, Sir Gareth, Sir Gawain, Snow White, Undine Characters who need a home (and I don't have the time to do it anytime soon, but if you write the article, I might provide a cleaned up image): GOLDEN AGE SUPERHERO CHARACTERS *Atmos Fear: Smash Comics #44 (July, 1943) Gill Fox *Cyanide Cindy: Smash Comics #65 (June, 1946) Paul Gustavson, midnight *The Cross-Draw Kid (Bud Steele): Western Adventures #1-6 Ace *Captain Wings: Captain Wings #1 *Gray Mask *Phantom Ranger: Rocket Comics #1 (March, 1940)-3 hillman, unknown *Rocket Riley: Rocket Comics #1 (March, 1940)-3 hillman, unknown, *Steel Shark: Rocket Comics #1 (March, 1940)-3 hillman, unknown, *Professor Spindrift: Police Comics #60 (November, 1946) Jack Cole *Riverman: Plastic Man #12 (July, 1948) Bill Woolfolk, Jack Cole *The Figure: Plastic Man, Jack Cole *Iron Emperor: Blackhawk *War Wheel: Blackhawk *Captain Nippon: Captain Marvel *Lieutenant Marvels: Captain Marvel *Magnificus: Captain Marvel *Mr. Jeepers: Captain Marvel *Uncle Marvel: Mary Marvel GOLDEN AGE SCI-FI/SPACE HEROES *Brant Craig *Bret Barton *Conquerors (Bill and John Cotter) *John Linton *Rock Raymond *Rocket Boys *Space Detective (not Lance Lewis) *Space Rangers *Space Rovers *Space Scout *Steve Raymond *Streak Chandler CHARLTON SILVER AGE CHARACTERS *Blue Beetle (revised with scarab), The Mummy, Mr. Thunderbolt, Praying-Mantis Man, Red Knight (Charlton), Mr. Crabb, Mentor the Magnificent, Magno Man *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), The Squids, Uncle Jarvis and his robots, Mad Men, The Mask, Our Man: Destroyer of Heroes *The Question, The Banshee *Sarge Steel, The Smiling Skull *Fighting Five, Zeru, Agents of D.E.A.T.H. *Son of Vulcan, Dr. Kong *Peacemaker, Mr. Blaze *Judomaster, Tiger, The Cat, The Acrobat, Mountain Storm LITERARY CHARACTERS *Barsoom (Planet) *Caprona/Caspac (location) *Count of Monte Cristo (a series of appearances) *Dr. Moreau (no PD comic appearances) *Hugo Danner (no PD comic appearances, but inspiration for Superman) *Miskatonic University (location) *Robinson Crusoe (several appearances) *Scaramouche (1 PD comic appearance) HISTORICAL FIGURES (all have appeared in PD comics - most have starred in their own comic) *Jim Bowie *Jim Bridger *Wild Bill Pecos *Buffalo Bill *Pawnee Bill *Crazy Horse *Geronimo *Abraham Lincoln *Teddy Rosevelt *Pancho Villa *Betty Zane *Molly Pitcher *Blueskin Levi West Dell/Western Silver Age Comics Status? If you've vistied Comic Book Plus lately, you may have noticed that they have recently started uploading a ton of silver age comics from Dell/Western. There are some great characters in these comics, but I don't understand why CBP has decided all of the sudden that these comics are public domain, despite the fact that they have valid copyright notices from after 1962. Does anyone know what their justification is? Are they orphaned works? The only way they could be legal is if the rights were never transfered to a currently existing company. However, I don't know if that is a matter of public record. Maybe they were never registered? I can understand why the Charlston stuff is PD, but I can't find a thread on CBP where they explain the Dell books. What is going on? I vote for Open Source Super Heroes (OSSH) Wikia I am voting strongly for Open Source and Creative Commons characters to get their own wikia. I say this as someone who has helped to create a half dozen open source characters, and will present a few more originals of my own in the future. There are now nearly 200 of these characters on this wikia, about the same number PDSH started with, and their numbers will only continue to grow. I propose the new wikia be called Open Source Super Heroes wikia or "OSSH." I believe it will benefit all. 1. Having their own wikia, the open source characters will be more prominently displayed for creators who are looking for more modern characters. 2. The OSSH wikia itself could serve as a meeting place for creators to present new ideas on the characters, and ideas on new characters and shared universe elements, such as the Peacemakers team. Instead of being limited to the PDSH format, new sections could be added to the character profiles where each creator could present an alternative take or additional open source idea on the character being profiled. Some characters, who are barely even shells of a character right now, would greatly benefit from not being limited to the ideas of the original creator. *"such as the Peacemakers team" Created on YOUR site... BY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and others but, primarily by YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 3. PDSH fans would not be frustrated by clicking on the name of a character that sounds cool, only to realize that they are not truly public domain. In lists such as the Sci-Fi Heroes category list, it is impossible to determine which characters are actually public domain. I personally refute the idea that one is safer with an open source character than with a true public domain character. And I get frustrated reading about all the myriad conditions that the original creators demand. I consider the chance of them rescinding on the free use of their characters once serious money becomes involved, to be very high. In short, myself and others are turned off by the lack of uniformity in the rules of using these characters. To me, public domain is much more straight forward. *It is also a matter of personal bias that I enjoy the idea of paying homage to artists of the past and characters from another time, and that is one of my bigger interests in PDSH. I feel that a lot of Open Source characters are open source, because they are throw away ideas...not the best that their creators can do...and sometimes bordering on utterly useless. Characters like "Bat Shit Crazy" drive me...well, you know... I feel that a site for building these characters up might make them less useless. Including non-superhero stuff too, or should that be a seperate (forth) wiki? CodeAndReload (talk) 17:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Code and Reload, FreeUniverse does agree that Open Source Characters deserve their own wiki! By default, he also agrees that everything "non-superhero stuff" be given its own wiki too! Hurray for a million different wikis! HURRAY! Let's start them today!!!!!!!!!! Goodbye Loveday Brooke et al! Toodle-ooo! So glad you "public domain lovers" are winning your pitiful arguments! HURRAY! FREE UNIVERSE to all who love to CODE & RELOAD stick men with multiple stupid hats! Good job, guys! Like, you're such winners! Keep on winning! Please! The public domain can't WIN without you or your bias-ness! HURRAY! Even though the two have NEVER bothered to read the mission statement of THIS wiki (which you "LOVE" so much! I'm having a hard time recognizing a lot of these hero-maker art characters as actual superheroes, besides the fact that they wear capes and tights. But I guess it would include any such characters. I think most open source "funny" characters are using original art rather than heromaker, so I'd just keep any non-adventure stuff on the Public Domain Funnies wiki. Note to Self Is it possible that all of the following publications were not renewed until 1977? If so, does that mean for certain that they are all public domain? All Select Comics All Star Detective All Surprise Comics All Winners Comics Amazing Comics Amazing Detective Cases American Sky Devils Animated Movie Tunes Comics Best Detective Novel of the Month Best Detective Selection Best Western Novels Captain America Comics Comedy Comedy Comics Comic Capers Complete Detective Cases Complete War Novels Magazine Crime Novel Selection Daring Comics Daring Mystery Comics Detective Short Stories Dolly Dill Comics Dopey Duck Comics Exclusive Detective Exposé Detective Exposed Flying Age Including Flying Aces Frankie Comics Funny Frolics Comics Gay Comics Georgie Comics Human Torch Comics Ideal Comics Jeanie Comics Jest Joker Comics Joker Magazine Junior Miss Junior Miss Comics Justice Comics Kid Comics Komic Kartoons Krazy Komics Krazy Krow Comics Leading Detective Cases Margie Comics Marine Comedy Marvel Mystery Comics Millie the Model Comics Miss America Miss America Comics Movie Tunes Comics Mystic Comics Namora National Detective Cases Nellie the Nurse Comics Oscar Comics Patsy Walker Powerhouse Pepper Comics Red Raven Comics The Secret Place Silly Tunes Comics Snap Sports Action Sub-Mariner Comics Sun Girl Teen Comics Ten True Crime Cases Terry-Toons Comics Tessie the Typist Tough Kid Squad Comics Two-Gun Western Novels Magazine U. S. A. Comics Wacky Duck Western Novel and Short Stories Willie Comics Yoo Hoo Young Allies Comics Zest Ziggy Pig-Silly Seal Comics Yes. It is possible.Cebr1979 (talk) 07:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Note to Self "If they ain't some ridiculous female that didn't not sleep with her brother or stop a cowboy or whatever, I have a problem with them being being here." -FreeUnivere's logic. Gag. The Shadow Just stop. Please. We're not going to agree on this character but, one thing I think we should be able to agree on (at least I hope so) is that you took the profile I had already created and made it more confusing and difficult to read. You added NOTHING that I didn't already have there. You just made the layout of the page more awkward.Cebr1979 (talk) 10:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Meh. I was wrong about the two issues of his comic and you corrected me. Thanks. "Integrity of this wiki" is kind of a fake statement when characters like the Nedor characters are here, btw. Anywho, anyone who visits the Shadow page can read the Notes section (just like EVERY OTHER bio on this site) to see how to use him. Just like your edit to the Bride of Frankenstein page... It was all already in the Notes section.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Either there is something wrong with your talk page, or you delete your comments immediately after posting them but, a simple scroll through your whole talk page shows NO (not even one) response from you ever! To anyone! If you wanna copy and paste what you said on put it on my talk page, please do! Nothing seems to "disappear" from there. Ever. I would love to read it.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Even my last two comments have been deleted or "mysteriously disappeared..."Cebr1979 (talk) 02:08, August 3, 2013 (UTC) So... Like... Nothing? Not even a "I didn't delete anything and accused you of doing it once you brought Crimsoncrusader or other admins into the conversation" (not that you've done that, there could be "something wrong" with your talk page that no one else... EVER... has experienced...) type of response?" Freeuniverse, I would invite you to check out the mission statement of this wiki (which you *apparently* love), Open source characters are not only allowed: They were here before you were! As for the Shadow, you seem to be pissed he's here! Well, take a valium, dude. And then explain to me the difference between the Shadow and... Oh, I don't know... the Green Lama? Explain to me the difference between ANY of the Nedor characters who have appeared here since the site was created, with the explanation of: *The ownership of the earlier Nedor comics which were renewed, including the Black Terror's origin, is somewhat unclear. Many of them were renewed by Popular Library, which was eventually bought out by Fawcett Books. When Fawcett Books went out of business Popular Library was sold to Warner Brothers, who owns DC. However, it is not known whether the copyright to the comics was part of these sales. At any rate, a number of different publishers are currently using characters who originated in these comics, and whoever actually owns them doesn't seem to know or care, so any action over them is highly unlikely. BUT when I placed Marsman here (FOR THE EXACT SAME REASON and NOTED IT IN HIS COMMENTS SECTION), your panties swelled like no other panties have ever swelled before! You bitched until that page got deleted! Take your cause elsewhere where it's actually a valid cause, and then come back and talk to me! Until you actively promote the deletion of the Nedor characters from this wiki, your viewpoints are a joke! Unless, of course, your viewpoints mysteriously "disappear." You even have the Nedor characters listed on your own website: Grow up a bit and quit picking and choosing what you wanna see here. On your talk page, you posted that you voted (even though no vote had ever been called) to have the open source characters moved to another wiki... The first (and only) comment you got was from CodeAndReload immediately suggesting that the other, non-comic-related characters be moved to their own wiki as well. My question to you, "FreeUniverse," is: Do you want this to be a wiki for all characters who are public domain?" OR "Do you want this to be a place for golden age comic book heroes? You seem to love the PD literary characters? Howcome you've never attacked CodeAndReload about him wanting to move characters you not only voted to be here but, have also posted the most of? One or the other! Pick and choose and then stop bitching! And then grow up a bit. The public domain includes more (loopholes included) than what you pick and choose to want to see here. I may be a "newbee" as far as you are concerned but, you're viewpoints were once viewed as "wrong" too. And you're viewpoints are nothing but a joke (aka: hypocritical).Cebr1979 (talk) 04:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Delete this all if you want to, I've copy and pasted it this time. I can re-post what it if (WHEN) need be. I've learned that discussions with you need to be copy and pasted.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) No response? Hmm... Weird. Haha - not reallly, though. Your site claims to be a "free universe" sanctuary but, is full of contradictions. Your site sucks. Clean it up and then come back here. Your "beliefs" have now been proven to be nothing but hypocritical and a joke.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Ceb1979 please stop feuding with Freeuniverse on this website. You are both valued contributors to the wikia and infighting only weakens us. If future conflict arises let me handle it or have another admin take care of it. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 14:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Bride of Frankenstein's... Whatever This has already been discussed this (albeit, elsewhere)... Whatever name is the more famous one for the character is the one we're using. (See: Lieutenant Marvels talk page)Cebr1979 (talk) 10:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC) SHADOW Honestly? Over a month later this is all you can focus on still? THE NAME WOULD NEED TO BE CHANGED! EXACTLY LIKE GREEN LAMA. Done. Easy to understand. Get over it.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Carabosse I cleaned up your grotesquely non-PD page for her before Disney sued someone, btw. You're welcome.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Issues with Cebr1979 If you have any further issues with Cebr1979 please let me know and I will deal with situation. I have told him to do the same and explained there will be consequences in the future if feuding continues to takes place. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help with the situation further. Thanks Crimsoncrusader (talk) 01:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Shadow A compromise. ;-) Cebr1979 (talk) 04:39, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Open Source Superheroes Wiki Hello! I'm the new bureaucrat at the O/S wiki and am looking for a team of 4 people (not including myself) to be admins and help determine what new O/S characters follow the proper guidelines to become new profiles here at the PDSH. Is this a position you would be interested in? Please let me know here. Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 04:55, November 30, 2016 (UTC)